Alexandra, Three-Fourths Goddess
by Meagana
Summary: Artemis, daughter, and Athena's granddaughter from the future is downsized from 30 to 10, and sent back to stop the twilight and is destined to become the goddess of Warriors and champions but as a child of the new Milliennium has her own style and she's bringing it to Olympus and the Telaquare Amazon tribe.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexandra, Three-Fourths Goddess.**

 **Authors Note: I was reading Demigoddess, and thought it needed rewriting. Now I'm giving it a new title, so I'm not taking down the old one. And I'm changing a few details. And some of the story line. But it's basically the same story, so don't think I haven't noticed that, because I'm well aware. Also Ferrell means Man of Valor. Alexander Means Defender of Man. Also I planned to get this out Yesterday on the 4** **th** **.**

 **Warning 1: There will be Corporal Punishments of Children in this fic, now I don't personally believe in Spanking in real life, but I know all those scientists doing studies saying Spanking is bad don't use the scientific method they start with the conclusion instead of the asking the questions and doing the research the right way, So they're doing biased studies and may be right or wrong. Anyway since these are fictional characters living in a time when corporal punishment was not only common but much more severe than what we think of as a spanking I wrote it in. Also Artemis when she was Diana, was from a time when it was common so she used it on Alexandra growing up but she took into account modern ideals and didn't use Ancient Greek standards of spanking. Also there will be Female Homosexual relationships. Female/Centaur relationships. Mention of Rape and other kinds of abuse. Mention of incest since the Greek Gods are involved, and they were seriously very messed up individuals. Instances of Ancient Greek commonalities such as abuse of power, raping, pillaging, enslaving, warmongering, underage marriages, etc. Acceptance at least outside of the Amazons and other characters of Spousal Abuse, plural marriages, if you do not like any of these things turn back now.**

 **Warning 2: I don't own Xena or Hercules if I did Dahak wouldn't exist, and Eve would but she wouldn't be some hot button issue for the Gods, just a baby. And Serena would get to live her life with Herc and have babies and all that good stuff. But then I am someone who likes happy endings a little too much. I always thought and they lived happily ever After should be at the end of every story. So you could see why I wouldn't like those storylines. On with the Fan Fic!**

I had turned 30 in February, and so I decided to do one of those ancestry tests, but it took me awhile to get around to it. It was almost October when I send them the saliva, and the first week of November when I heard back. I found some very freaky things. First of all I am 87.5% Greek. Then a number to call, it was a private number. So, I called.

"Hello, this is Alexandra Ferrell, I was told to call this Number."

"Hello, you said you were adopted."

"I was raised by a guardian, she adopted me when I was in my teens but I never took her name. But she gave me Ferrell because if means Man of Valor, or Valiant Warrior."

"Well, I think I might know why you were given up for adoption."

"Why is that?"

"Three of your grandparents were closely related, We're still trying to unravel the genetics. But it looks like your mother and grandmother were sisters, and their father was cousins with your grandmother."

"Ah, Fuck. Excuse me but that's seriously messed up."

"No, Apology necessary we hate revealing information like this. Even if you don't have any health problems I would have a series of diagnostic tests to make sure you don't have any underlying genetic conditions."

"Thanks I will." She gave me more information. And I went to Diana's Office. Diana Hunter had raised me. She was also my boss. She was a Dealer, in Antique and Ancient Weapons, an expert really. She also guest lectured at NYU and Columbia. As did I. I sat down across from her, and waited for her to get off the phone with our long time client Andy Corrin. She hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Three of my grandparents are closely related. Two of my grandparents are cousins, my mother and my other grandmother are sisters. Did you know this when you adopted me."

"I've always known."

"Did you have me tested? I could have any number of….."

"They'll be no medical complications, because those who were related are of divine blood. They are exempt from created complications created by having children with relatives."

"You? You're my mother. And Divine blood, so you're what Sif?"

"You are such a Geek." She laughs. "Not Norse Pantheon, though she is a friend, No I am Artemis Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, Your grandmother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Art and Intelligent Warfare, her son Gregory Alexander, is your father."

"Very Funny, Di….." She suddenly was wearing leathers and metal armor, and weapons. I looked at her for a long moment and then I recognized her. "

"You played yourself on Xena didn't you, someone else played you on Hercules a few times though."

"Well, I was raising you, I couldn't always get away, Herc….I mean Kevin understood."

"Hah! I knew it, it was very sly of him to write that into the script, no anyone who thinks that, everyone just laughs at them."

"That's why he did, that's also why Ares and Aphrodite insisted on having such big parts."

"Why did you let me find this? You could have changed the results pretty easily."

"First of all I am a woman of honor, and I've been keeping secrets from you, and lying by omission your whole life, it's time you know the truth. Second it's time you start on a new path to fulfill your destiny."

"That sounds ominous."

"Do you remember the Twilight of the Gods, in Xena?"

"Yes, it was ridiculous obviously a self-fulfilling prophecy I can't believe Athena of all people fell for it."

"When you're faced with your own destruction you don't always see reason. Now, you were born to stop the Twilight from happening. It was stopped and you grew up and became the Goddess and Warriors and Champions."

"What do you mean grew up?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You'll be deaged to 10 years old."

"No way in hell. You must be Bat Shit insane and high beyond belief to think I'd agree to that."

"You don't have a choice, it has happened, its part of history, it will happen again."

"Damn it!" Well ever practical I moved on I assessed the situation. I wasn't getting out of it. So I moved on. "I want a Bag with an undetectable Expansion charm, books on every subject you can image including construction, engineering, basic field medicine without supplies, and making penicillin, and insulin. I want life time supplies of chocolate, hot chocolate and coffee, I want to be able to use by iPod, iPod doc, solar charger, Mini DVD player, my hand held video game, massager, my hair dryer, and hair straightener, also pain killers which I know they didn't have back then, and crazy glue, and I want them all indestructible and made to withstand wear and tear and able to work without electricity and batteries. And for weapons I want a Hair sticks that can turn into stillettos, boot daggers, shurikens, and strengthens Yo-yo Spelled to be indestructible, extra hard, and spelled against wear and tear."

"I'll ask about the Hair pins, it shouldn't be any trouble, Hephaestus is getting bored lately with so little to do, and the Throwing Stars won't be a problem, You train with them whenever you want but I don't want you arming yourself with them, so they'll stay in the training armory or in your bag until you're 15, when Warriors start seriously arming themselves with various weapons outside of training."

"Understood, but you'll get me everything else."

"I'll even get you an alarm clock, more modern clothes, I'll add to the memory on your iPod Touch, and I'll get you a lifetime supply of fountain pens and nibs, and ink." I had always used fountain pens. With multicolored ink. "They'll be bottles of ink, you'll have to reservoir pens."

"Okay."

"And diaries, and sketch pads, and drawing supplies."

"When will we do this?"

"The Full Moon."

"That's on Saturday, the 4th" As I said it was the first week of November. .

"Where and when would I arrive?"

"Close to where things just started to go pear shaped, right after Father and Hera were killed. You need to get Athena to listen to reason."

"I know her don't I?"

"Helena Wisdom."

"You fucking kidding me she's the most stubborn, pain the ass I've ever met."

Helena or should I say Athena, or possibly Grandma was standing there. "I see I got here the right time, and Alexandra dear, watch your tone you're not too old to take a hair brush too."

"I'm 30 years old, Helena."

"Grandmother or Yaya."

"Yaya, I'm 30 years old."

"Your father's 53, you think I wouldn't give him a good thrashing if he deserved it."

"Gregory doesn't look 53…it's probably why I never guessed he was my father."

"He's not immortal, but he ages slower than normal humans, about twice as slow. So he looks about 26. But since he's been around for 15 years, people assume he's 38, and just ages well."

"We are getting off track. We'll be preparing for your departure."

"What will I do?"

"Whatever you want you're leaving in three days."

I had a Neapolitan flip coffee maker for camping trips, and I had hot chocolate maker, the old fashioned kind, and used a whisk like utensil, but if you had a gas stove, or even an open fire, it could work without electricity. Well it may have been the old fashioned kind but it used the newest high end ceramic material, as opposed to stainless steel or just clay. I went to a spa, and got pampered for the day. I went to see Wicked, and Beautiful, because they are amazing shows that it's actual possible to get tickets to. Hamilton is also amazing but getting tickets is near impossible. I went to talk to Gregory. He gave me a letter for ancient Greek Mama. In Ancient Greek Which I could now read. Well, what was written on outside of the envelope anyway? Saturday dawned nice and early. Clothes were left for me to change into. I dressed. They were a complete outfit, Tan leggings, and a Caramel colored tunic, Dark brown knee high boots, Boot daggers, the hair sticks, I secured my hair. I had put my Yo-Yo and my money bag in my pockets, and the satchel that was left for me was completely packed I came out into the living room. Diana, Artemis Mama was waiting there, as was Helena, Athena, Grandmother.

"Is it time?"

"For the transformation not the trip."

"Okay hit me with your best shot." She chuckles.

"You may want to sit."

"Oh."

I sat down, and felt a warm sensation all over my body; I felt myself shrink, my clothes shrink with me. Then Diana asked if I wanted stuffed French toast. We ate, finally Yaya spoke.

"I want to give you a letter to my past self in case I don't believe you Alexandra."

"No problem."

"Your father is a descendent of Eve that will help convince them." Athena said.

"Moon rise isn't for hours, what do you want to do?" Mama asked.

"You remember that arcade you used to take me to." I said.

We just need to leave the weapons here." We went to the arcade, and had lunch out, then we just hung around my apartment. We ate an early dinner, and then the fates arrived, in Ivory, Burgundy, and Dark brown business suits.

"It's time to go." Mama said.

"I know Mama." I said. She smiled.

I felt a force push me, and suddenly I was standing on the side of the road, looking all together confused. Xena and Gabrielle, and Baby Eve happened upon me, about 15 minutes later.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" Gabrielle asked.

"Careful, Gabrielle."

"We can help each other, actually. I'm from 2,000 + years in the future, I'm Artemis daughter, and Athena's granddaughter, but a descendent of Eve's. I'm here to stop the Twilight it's a self-fulfilling prophecy and my relatives are stupid for believing it."

Xena and Gabrielle got off their horses, Eve was in the baby backpack. "I need you to give me your weapons." I handed her my staff, and my boot daggers,

The Hair sticks weren't weapons but became weapons, the throwing stars were all the way in her bag, and her Yo-yo was really a toy it just could be used as a weapon. As someone who doesn't lie I could rationalize and dance around the truth better than anyone. It was the second one that always got me in a throbbing Derriere in high school. Of course she had limits she never went back on her word or a promise in her life and she never lied to a direct question. And if she disobeyed a direct order she told the person, she skirted the rules but never broke them.

"Call Aphrodite, Gabrielle. At the moment she's the only God we can trust." Xena said.

Gabrielle stood up straight. "Aphrodite, a little help please!"

Aphrodite appeared in a shower of pink hearts and butterfly sparkles. "Sweet pea! Warrior babe! I'm so happy you called what I can do for you!"

"Monica?" She asked.

"Aphrodite!"

"My apologies, but I'm from 2,000 years in the future, and I know you by another names, Monica, you're an advice columnist you write a daily advice column to the lovelorn, in a daily periodical, you were friends with my mother, Diana."

"Artemis?" Aphrodite guessed.

Xena spoke. "She's apparently also Athena's granddaughter."

"I never knew, I was pretty upset when I found out, incest is not only looked down upon its unthinkable, abhorrent when I'm from. Distant cousins don't even marry….and when they do they're considered sick, and twisted or uneducated rural simpletons."

Xena spoke. "Most Greeks would not bed their Nephew, father, or their brother. But marriages between distant cousins are not unusual. Not if they share Grandparents, but if the couple share Great-grandparents it would be considered a suitable match."

"Third Cousins." I shared. "Or first cousins twice removed, or second cousin once removed."

"Yes."

Gabrielle looked pensive. "So what is a first cousin once removed?"

"That would be your parent's first cousin." I said. "Or first cousin's child, Hephaestus would be my First Cousin once removed, because Hera was not only Zeus's wife but his sister. Jinkies, Aphrodite, you know If we didn't have Divine blood, we'd all be drooling and unable to form words with how inbred we all are right?"

Aphrodite laughed. "Believe me I know, and its Aunt Aphrodite, or Auntie to you. I'm your Aunt, I may be the fun Auntie, in your life, but I deserve to be respected."

"Yes, Auntie. We need to get in touch with Mama and Yaya." I said.

"We should go to my Temple, they won't be able to attack, my warrior baby, or sweet pea there."

There was a tingling sensation and we were suddenly at a temple, then a table with a meal appeared and comfortable seating. I snagged a couple of grapes and got comfortable.

Mama and Yaya appear. "Aphrodite what is going on I feel the pull of a new demigod with my blood, I know I haven't give birth since Orion the II?" Mama said.

"I'm actually three-fourths. I'm also Athena's granddaughter, and a descendent of Eve the child you all want to kill. I was sent back somewhere around 2.000 + years, It's my destiny to stop the Twilight, it had been stopped, in the future, and I was the one to stop it, it had happen, so it will happen."

"Why stop it?" Yaya asked.

"Look, I don't know the details, but I have betters from my father to Mama, and a letter from you to you."

I go into my satchel and hand the parchment envelope to Mama, and the scroll, to Yaya. They read them. Then Yaya's face cleared up, and became an impassive mask.

"Xena, we are willing to reach a settlement With My granddaughter being a descendent of Eve's we need to be allies, It's two hours past dawn now, we'll need at Noon where?'

Mama spoke. "Telaquire Amazon tribe, it's where I'll be raising Alexandra, and Gabrielle will feel more comfortable there."

"Alright, I'll see you then." She disappeared.

"Are you two hungry?" Mama asked.

Xena spoke. "Not really…"

"Then we should go to the village. Alexandra, I know Xena is your distant great-grandmother but I want you calling her Aunt Xena and Gabrielle Aunt Gabrielle out of respect." Mama said.

"Yes, Ma'am."

We appeared in the Queen's hut surprising Ephiny and Eponin. "My Queen?" Eponin asked. Ephiny stood.

"We are going to be reaching an agreement with the Gods very shortly. Athena is coming at Noon to talk. In the meantime Artemis would like to talk to us."

"I have recently discovered a demigoddess child of mine, sent here by my future self. She cannot be raised on Olympus or on Delios, so I have chosen this village's temple to be raised in so she can attempt your school and skills lessons. And learn all the Knowledge, Skills, and Honor the Amazons have to teach her, as well as have me around to teach her."

Ephiny nodded. "Of course my lady."

"I will be altered the temple, but will leave the part of the temple used for worship, intact."

"Thank you."

"I will also be blessing Gabrielle with a child of her own. Eve must walk the path of peace and is not meant to be an Amazon Queen, you must have another child to fulfill the obligation of right of caste." She touched Xena and Gabrielle's stomach and then they both glowed. "Gabrielle is now pregnant with the future Queen of the Nation."

Gabrielle touched her stomach. "Thank you."

"I have a question." I said.

"Yes."

"Fans of Gabrielle's writing often wrote their own stories involving all of you and I was wondering of Aunt Xena and Gabrielle were a couple, and also Ephiny and Eponin were a couple or just good friends."

Aunt Aphrodite let out a bell-like laugh. "The Sweet Pea and the Warrior babe are together alright and so are the Weapons Master and Regent." I felt a very light smack to my tail. It was just a light sting, more of an attention getter Mama when she was Diana used to give them to me when I said something I shouldn't have.

"Alexandra, you need to learn the difference between being truthful, and using discretion."

"I know the difference Mama, I chose not to in this instance. I can when I need or want to."

"Then if you chose not to use them, you're getting more than a light swat, Moon Beam." She turned me sideways, and bend me slightly, and gave me half a dozen hard smacks before righting me. "If you knew better and you still decided to be rude, you deserved those I'm afraid."

"Yes, Mama."

"Alexandra and I are going to go the temple and making do a little sprucing up, until Noon."

I felt the tingling sensation, and we landed in the temple. "Mama, why didn't I get any powers, I was 30 and I never did, but you said when I was grew up in this time I was able to gain my powers and become Goddess or Warriors and Champions."

"I think being raised by me, and the proximity to Mt. Olympus, had something to do with it."

Mama as she said left the temple part of the temple alone, but she expanded the private living quarters. She started with the living room she made comfortable over stuffed low leather couches, as well as end tables, and a coffee table, and oil lamps, there was a grand fire place in the middle, and a small area for musical instruments, off to the right, and writing desk in the corner. Off to the off left lead to the kitchen, which was set up very similar to a modern kitchen, but it had water pump inside, and a drain, in the middle of the sink, and a hearth, and a brick oven. It also had a kitchen table, and several cabinets, and a back door leading to the larder outside. To the right of the living room, were the bedrooms, the bathing room, and the toilet room which were separate. She had had running water and modern European squat toilets. The bedroom looked like a lavishly appointment room in a bed and breakfast. She showed me the armory which was impressive. After she finished the living quarters she showed me I started emptying my bag. It had a book shelf, I started putting books and DVDs away. Then clothes, and setting up m electronics, and Hoss, My Stuffed Bear. I was a Pop culture geek. After I was done,

"This is the armory….." Mama made me put away my throwing stars, and she shows me the sword I'd have one day.

"I'm actually not that comfortable fighting with a sword, though I'm good enough at it.' I said.

"You'll learn. Now you'll have chores each day, and that's taking care of horses, milking the goats, gathering the eggs, and feeding the dogs. We have two Horses, Delia and Eos, Eos, is yours, and milking the goats, and bringing in the milk, we have two goats, comedy and tragedy, and six hens, Who have not been named. I also have brought with me, 7 dogs, to go hunting with, should I need to, and Lux, a cream colored Hound who will be your Protection and your companion, she will sleep you're your room, but the other 7 are four Males and three female, and the males are Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Epsilon, and females are Delta, Zeta, and Eta.

"You named them after the alphabet?" I asked.

"I usually have close to two dozen dogs, the names I do give them are usually descriptors, like your dog's name is Lux, she's a light blonde color."

"I've always wanted a pet but we lived in a big city before and it wasn't possible."

She smiled at me. "Well now you have two. I'd introduce you to them, but we have to go to the meeting."

"Do I have to it's going to be boring?" I knew I was whining the adult me was cringing but I didn't care

"Yes, and if you can't behave yourself, I'll tan your little bottom, in front of whoever happens to be in the meeting."

"Mama!" I was scandalized. Diana spanked me but even in the 1997-1998 when I was 10 the first time, it wasn't something you let someone know. She never would have spanked me in front of anyone.

"Come on, let's go."

We appeared in the Queen's Office hut. Xena, Gabrielle, Eponin, A woman I can only assume is Eponin's Mother, a girl about 19, and a really old woman is there, there enough seats for everyone plus two extra, Aphrodite, and Yaya appeared.

"We are ready to begin treat talks, Xena." Yaya said. "All the Gods agree to leave your family and the Telaquire Amazon village and Amphipolis alone unless it is in their godly duties to help life along there. But we will not interfere with your, Gabrielle or your children life, without permission."

"I can agree to that, I won't hold you responsible for Ares, I think that's asking too much." Xena said.

"I appreciate that Xena. But I will do what I can to contain him."

"That may only encourage him, don't bother, please. He'll do what he wants."

"As you wish."

Mama spoke. "But I have declared your younger daughter my chosen he can't touch her. While you fell into the category of Athena's since you were more crafty then his other generals and you were female, you or even mine since your mother was descended from Amazons, neither of us had claimed you, your daughter has been claimed and the rest of Olympus look very dimly on poaching of chosen ones, he really can't touch her."

Gabrielle and Xena smiled, and Gabrielle rubbed her belly and said. "Thank you."

The meeting broke up, Mama and I met Kalidas the school teacher, and Merilee the warrior skill teacher, and Daria the equestrian teacher, and Atalia the Hunting teacher for the 10-15 year olds. I had to take a test in each instance that took most of the day, by the time we got home it was almost dinner time, Mama helped me do my chores, I met Delia, Eos, and the goats, and chickens and finally the dogs, and Lux followed me back our living quarters. Mama had made a stew, and cider. And after diner, She had me practice writing with a quill, and practice my math, since it was my weakest subject, and then she sent me to bed. She made a bed for Lux on the floor. She tucked me in. I went to sleep.

Xena finished nursing her daughter and tucked her into her crib, and then joined her best friend and lover out in the main room on the couch.

"What are you thinking, Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm thinking we should be bonded."

"Really."

"It's about time, I've done my time, for my sins against the Amazons, I think we should be bonded and stay here….."

"You're really willing to settle down."

"Children need stability Gabrielle…..I want them to have as peaceful as a life as possible as far away from the kind of danger we lived on the road, as we can give them. And as for being bonded, it took me a long time to realize what my feelings for you really were why you were so different….now that I know why that is I don't want to back to being just best friends Gabrielle, but if you don't want to have a bonding ceremony we don't have ceremony we know what we are, a ceremony doesn't change that, and everyone already assumes the truth anyway, they did long before it was the truth."

Gabrielle laughed. "Well, most men certainly did. not all of course….."

"True, but many did, and many women did, I think we were practically married for years Gabrielle without being married."

Gabrielle laughed. "I suppose so, Xena, and I would love to be bonded to you. I'll tell Ephiny in the morning."

Somewhere a Blonde goddess in pink squealed.

END of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexandra, Three-Fourths Goddess.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I was working on other things, and when I'd finally completed chapter 2, my flash drive melted down. So I had to write it from scratch. Warnings from chapter 1 apply I don't own Xena, and there's a lot of stuff that will in my fic you might not like for one reason or another, but if you're determined to let it bother you, this is not the fic for you. My Writing's not for everyone. Also I decided to go with canon and make the TV Show based on the Gabrielle's scrolls, except in my reality, not everyone looks exactly like the actors, and not everything happened exactly like the scrolls. Also I still really like Happy endings, and it permeates every aspect of my writing. I'm also screwing with Mythology.**

The first thing I learned is that they don't use the same months here. The Attic Greek Calendar, which originates in Athens. The first Month of the year is what would be for us July/August. Which is a ways a way. We're in Thargelion, Which is in May/June. The Summer Solstice is in the end of June here, in Skirophorion the last month of the year, after the Summer Solstice and the New Moon is the first day of the year and the first day of every month. The tenth day is when the Moon is waxing, the 20th is when the Moon is full, on the 29th of 30th of the month, is end of the month, And at the end of Skirophorion the Summer solstice, and a start of a new year.

I was given a tour of the village yesterday. There's the Queen's Official Hut, the Cells where they lock of prisoners, the kitchens, Analia is the head of the kitchen, and the dining hall, the larder, and food storage, the stables where Helena runs It, and Daria is her assistant, Melinda is the Healer, there's 50 acres of farm land, Melissa is the head farmer, the storage huts for clothes, and furniture, and other things, the weapons hut, Eponin the weapon's master, the tailor's hut, Leda is the tailor, the parchment maker's/tanner's hut they work together, Martha, and Myrtle are the parchment maker and tanner, the blacksmith, Teophania, the carpenter's hut, Danica is head carpenter, the mill, which is run by Amatista, the Archives which is run by Artemia, the nursey and little girls school which us run by Muna, Delphine, and Deitra. Then of course there's around 50 living huts. I didn't count them. There are four training fields, The North, South, West, and East fields.

And the temple of course. Which has been seriously upgraded since Mama and I moved here. Mama not only gave me a Horse named Eos, and a Cream colored Hound named Lux. Yaya send me a sentient Owl named Cordelia. My mind immediately went to Cordelia chase, which went to Annabeth Chase who was Athena's daughter in the Percy Jackson Movies that Diana made me watch on DVD at movie night, for some reason perhaps she was preparing me for how Bat shit her family is, without telling me the truth before it was time. She also had me watch Xena and Hercules when it came out. And Clash of the Titans both versions, With Sam Worthington and The Cheesy 70s Version.

I woke up early on my first full day in the Amazon village. Before dawn, and before my alarm, I may have shrunken by even at ten I wasn't used to going to bed at 8:30. I threw on my chore clothes, and took care of the dogs first I noticed Delta, Eta, and Zeta were pregnant, about a month a long so in a month we'd get new puppies. Then I went into the barn. I took care of the goats first, milking one and then other I couldn't tell which one was comedy and which one was tragedy. I brought the milk pail into our quarters, and then I took care of the horses, shoveling first, adding fresh hey, and then giving them water, and some oats and grains, and an apple each, then I collected the eggs and brought them into the Kitchen. I could already smell breaking bread, and sizzling meats, she turned the eggs into heaps of Scrambled eggs and divided them between us, with a snap of her fingers, and then brought out the fried meats, the sliced cheese, some fruit salad, and some fresh rolls with freshly made butter. I was even expected to drink milk but she had made it chocolate.

"I didn't think Gods eat normal people food."

"Didn't I raise you your entire life, Alexandra?"

"Yes."

"Didn't we share hundreds of thousands of meals together in that time?"

"Yeah, we did. Do you need to eat?"

"We don't need to eat, Ambrosia is what sustains us, and unlike mortals we can't lose or gain weight depending on what mortal foods we eat or don't eat. But many of us enjoy indulging in mortal foods. Just like Many Gods and Goddesses like indulging in short term relationships of mutual pleasure with Mortals."

"Sex, but don't many of the Gods rape mortal women."

"They Did, Until Medusa used one of my weapons to pierce one of Poseidon's testicles and he turned her into a Gorgon."

"In My Time Mythology has her being raped in your temple and you punishing her for disrespecting you by turning her into a Gorgon."

"I would never punish the Victim." Mama said. "It's a Patriarchal society, Women have to be virgins, or faithfully wedded mothers, there's middle ground. I give Aphrodite a lot of credit. She does what she wants and they blame the women for being raped, for the men's infidelity, for everything in the household, and they're treated little better than servants. It bleeds through in the retelling of the Myths, that Demeter cursed the world with winter, when Persephone was carried, off. Persephone and Hades was in love. She's the Goddess of Vegetation, when she left the earth for the Underworld and she and hades were bonded and she ate the Pomegranate seeds, the vegetation died, and earth grew colder simply because she was not in it. As much as she loved Hades she couldn't do that to the earth, so she only ate enough that she could stay with Hades part of the year and up above part of the year."

"What's the real Story behind…?"

"That's enough for now, Young girl, it's time to eat breakfast and get ready for school."

"I never eat so much before."

"You need more now that you have god powers."

I was hungry. SO ate, then I went and took a quick sponge bath, and got dressed and took out my braid, and put my hair in a bun, and put in my hair sticks, put in my boot daggers, and grabbed my Staff which was Mediterranean Cypress Mama ordered from a Lumber Yard in Brooklyn. It was carved with phased of the moon, and Mama, and Yaya's Symbols. I smelled coffee.

"Any coffee?"

"You only get one cup a week. My future self, explained you don't give coffee to children but I know it won't hurt you're godly constitution But you may have only have one cup a week, are you sure you want to waste your cup today? Wouldn't you rather save it for a day you're having trouble staying awake?"

"Yeah good idea, one a week?"

"Three quarters goddess or not, you're still a child."

"So I should be happy with what I'm getting?"

"Yes."

So I went to School. I went to the school and waited outside. Lux following me. She and I waited outside for Kalidas to ring the Bell, while I waited I decided to talk to some students. I noticed one with fiery red hair, and sea blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Alexandra."

"I know, everyone's talking about you, I'm Adara, but everyone calls me Addie."

"You can call me Alex then, how old are you?"

"I'm 10."

"Me too, well I am now, I used to be 30."

"Yeah me too."

"No, I did. I was 30 years old, living 2000 + years in the future, when My Mother said I needed to come to past to stop the twilight of the Gods, and save Xena's baby, and here I am."

"Huh, Amazing, anyway what are your skills like?"

"I'm very good at weapons, tracking and hunting it's where the majority of training was, as a result, I'm very good in those areas, but I've never ridden a horse, but my Mama says I'll be good at it anyway, because I'm Athena's granddaughter and her daughter….."

"Athena's daughter, so are you a full Goddess."

"Three quarters."

"Strange."

"I know.'

"Alexander, was the name of my father's House, his name was Gregory. He was a former solider, who made toys. My Mortal Grandfather was a Spy during the war, and then became a Scholar teaching older students…Mathematics, but I never knew them, I mean I met my father but I only knew him as the toy shop owner.'

She nodded. "I know my father, he and his wife are raising my brothers Simon and Maximos, I don't really interact with them much, but my father gives my mother money to support me and Mom and me see them at Winter Solstice."

Suddenly girls walked up, one Golden Blonde, and One Strawberry Blonde haired twin who were not identical but it was clear they were sisters. If one of them dyed their hair, and both wore some theatrical make up, they would be identical. "Good Morning, Addie, who's your friend?" The Golden Blonde said.

"Corrine, Danae, this is my Alexandra she's Artemis daughter she's new to the class." They felt like Mama, Auntie and Yaya only less.

"Nice to meet you." Danae the strawberry twin.

"You too, can me Alex." I said.

The Bell rung and we all went inside, Kalidas sat me with the 10 year olds which was Corrine, Danae, and Addie

Meanwhile in the Queen's Hut. Gabrielle, her regent, her lover, and her weapons master were discussing the immediate future, while Xena breast fed Eve.

"So, the Next full moon is a week after the Solstice, we'll have the Solstice celebration and then have the bonding on the full moon."

Xena sighed. "I want my mother there."

Eponin spoke. "You can send one of the junior warriors, one of the 16 year olds, the Zetas, who've only earned one feather, it can be a test of cunning to travel and deliver the letters, and escort your mother back to Amazon lands, if she accepts. For a Zeta it's the perfect test."

Gabrielle nods. "Pick someone, and make sure it's someone who's not going to be picking fights and purposely offending people. Some Amazons especially the junior warriors are deliberately antagonistic, to outsiders."

They began talking Pros and cons of each 16 year old. There were three. And chose Mara, if she didn't accept then one of the others would have to do. And if she accepted but her mother didn't give permission then they would move onto another candidate as well. They send a runner to get Mara from training, and her mother from the stables.

Learning in an Amazon school was interesting there was no taking notes, but Kalidas was a natural story teller, so the information did stick in your brain, either that or it was one of those upgrades Mama told me about in the future.

Mara arrived to the Queen's Official hut before her mother.

"You wished to see me my Queen." She asked standing at attention."

"We need to speak to you and your mother." Ephiny said. "We'd like to have her hear in person before we discuss anything."

"Of course, Regent." Helena arrived a short time later. They explained the situation to them Mara was excited, Helena asked a few questions any mother would asked and then agreed to let her go. They asked Helena to stay. They had discussed this before they arrived. Xena had a cave nearby filled with weapons, wine, spices, and dinars, and a consort is allowed to give a large one-time gift to her Queen, if she's joining the tribe for the first time, or rejoining the tribe after being in the outside world. She would need a Wagon, and horses for Eponin and whatever four guards go with them. "

At Lunch I sat with the three of them. Addie's mother, was a healer, her local man Maximos and his wife Lantha, who is barren and she made a deal with him, to bare him children if she could keep the daughters. His wife and he are raising her two Simon, and Maximos the Younger, Who are 8 and 6. She was just made head healer earlier in the year with the last healer Ophelia's arthritis became too bad for her to work consistently but she still works occasionally, when it doesn't pain her. Corrine and Danae's mother was a hunter, head hunter, their grandmothers were from this tribe, and the Corinth tribe, when their mother was 20, her Mothers died in a battle protecting the village, their mother traveled to Corinth to let her mama's family know, and stayed an entire summer, she met a man and had a half a man fling with him, and they were the result. After the summer was over she returned home, and had her daughters, and rose in the ranks in the hunters. I talked about my life growing up in Manhattan College, my life as an adult, how there were certain things that were fuzzy now, like my love life after age 16. I remember some of each relationship, the beginning and the end, but most of the relationship is fuzzy at best. I had a total of 2 boyfriends, and 2 girlfriends. I was too loyal to be a serial dater, after the age of 16. And one Bobby, was my childhood boyfriend from 12 to 18, when we went to different colleges, I'm almost positive, we had sex on prom night. But I can't be 100% sure, but my memories are pointing that way. Whatever they did didn't make everything fuzzy. And downsized to ten or not, I can still read between the lines like the Columbia graduate I am. I didn't mention this to them of course.

During my first day here, we took a tour of the village, and it's impressive. Since the East size is of small, and we only have ten students in the 10-13 year group. The four of us. Aretha, Olympia, Demetria, in the 11 year olds, I wonder if I should tell them they all have celebrities named after them where I come from (Aretha Franklin, Olympia Dukakis and Demi Moore. The 12 year olds were Ella, Sandra and Agatha, Ella Fitzgerald, Sandra Bullock or Sandra Dee, and Agatha Christie. I wonder if it was just me for seeing it. That my brain is searching for patterns because that's what brains do.

Merilee stood in front of us. "We're going to start with Staff drills, Alexandra are you familiar with these?"

"Yes, Ma'am." My Mama, well Diana made my staff herself, from Mediterranean Cypress for my Staff, which instead of buying from a lumber supplier she ordered from a Nursery, I'm not sure why. But it was huge tree and she only took a piece of it, and then she donated it to a park in Bed-Stuy. Funny it didn't look damaged when we went to the dedication ceremony. She did a lot of things like that growing up and I never questioned it.

"I'll show you the combination, everyone watch me. I'm going to go through this twice. Pay attention."

She did a drill with slowly first. Spin into Upper cut, leg sweep, spin to opposite direction, jab to what I assume would be the enemy's solar plexus, two hands held like bike handles thrust forward, move 90 degrees to the right slide hands into end, crack the enemy right into nuts, then bash him in the head when he's down. Then she did it faster, and we followed along, and then she expected us to do, first slow, several times, and then normal speed for the rest of drill time and then we'd spar for the rest of class. I got the drill on the first try, so did Corrine and Danae which only made me think there was something about them, most the other girls, got them within two or three tries, by the fourth time through we all had it down and we were going at full speed after going through them full speed five times. We began sparring. Now that there were four of us, Merilee declared the 10 year olds would only spar with each other, and the 11 and 12 year old would rotate sparring with their year mates and with their opposite year. Weapons Practice lasted about two hours, so since lunch was an hour, and went from about noon to 1. Weapons went from 1 to 3. We had Weapons, Hunting, or Horseback riding, Horseback riding was only an hour and we had an hour of tree climbing and walking with Merilee after Horseback riding. Tree Climbing started for the 7 year olds, but the horseback riding would have only started this year for the 10 year olds, and is only taught to my age group. Just so they know enough to ride, hitch a wagon or a cart, get a wagon out of the mud, keep them fed and watered, in one place, and alive. I have a feeling my Mama is going to give me much more specific lessons. After the days' lessons were over, we played this game that was like this crazy combination of tag, hide and keep, capture the flag, and paint ball with mud balls, and staffs. I was filthy by the time I made it back to our private quarters, but we'd won to make it even it was the four of us, and Aretha who was born in the Hekatombian the first month of the Greek calendar, Skirophorion which started next week, My birthday was in the middle, of February, so I'd end up having it, at the end Gamelion, the January/February Month.

"Yuck, little Moon beam, you are so taking a bubble bath and washing your hair."

"No problem, I like baths. Where's Mama?"

"She had to go deal with something."

The thing she had to deal with was talking to her twin. Her future self, had warned herself about Corrine and Danae. Unlike her daughter they would not become Gods, she had written to herself her daughter would become the Goddess of Warriors and Champions, but the twins would stop aging in their late 20s, were immortal. She had spoken to Lyra when Lyra the head hunter had come to pray to her, while she was in the temple she answered. She knew Apollo had been her lover when she was 20 during a summer in Corinth, and fathered her children, and now they were developing strength, and while they were not developing powers per say, they were developing gifts that could be attributed to him. Both were beyond good at Archery, could play any instrument, had a gift for healing, seemed to know certain things, even if they weren't seers, and each had a pet Raven who seemed to understand them.

"Polly…." She said to her brother.

"Arte…." He replied.

"You knocked up one of my Amazons with twins, the girls are starting to show strength and powers."

"Knocked up?" He said.

"Sorry, my daughter is infecting me with future slang."

"That sounds like something you should have swatted her for." He said.

"I probably should have. But I was trying to figure out what she meant, by the time she explained what she meant the moment passed."

He nodded. "I knew about them I send them the Ravens, I can't really be involved in their lives, because of, Zeus's rules."

"Father is dead, Polly, and Theni will let you. Alexandra is her granddaughter she will understand."

"Will you allow me onto Amazon lands?"

"You can meet them at my Temple, but they'll be trained as Amazons as well as me personally training them like I'm training, Alexandra."

"I'd like to see them, and even if they are my daughters, they're unlikely to become full gods, so they're still Amazons, and will go to the Amazon land of the dead someday they're just as much yours as they are mine…."

"My future self said, they stopped aging, and became immortal in their late 20s, even though they never became Gods."

"It's uncommon but more common than Demigods becoming Gods." Apollo said.

I was a little upset that Auntie felt the need to oversee my bath to make sure I did it right. She even felt the need to wash me and Shampoo my hair, and Brush it out. She watched me Blow dry it, and then braid it, I worse it in a braid at home. I then went to get into my comfortable sweats from my time, that were sent along and were indestructible, stain proof, tear proof, weather poof, would grow with me, and I had 4 sets each in Black, Grey, Dark Blue, Burgundy, and Green, they weren't God power proof though so something could happen to them. I'm nothing if not a good negotiator I got almost everything I wanted. Mama probably felt bad about making me go, and having to downsize me and ruining my nice quiet mortal life. Of course, Mama had to put that line about no coffee until I'm 15. I wonder what else she put in the letter to herself. Probably told herself to make sure I get enough sleep. I go to sleep around 9 O'clock which in summer is hardly pitch dark outside. Mama came home, and Auntie left to go to Club Olympia, Mama and I had left over stew.

At first light Mara was on her horse Gray, Mara was never creative when it came to naming things, she had a dog named Goldie, because it had Golden brown fur. And her Pig fabric doll, is named Oinks. At the same time Xena with Eve on her back, Eponin, Callie, driving the Wagon with two horses, Arminda, Xylia, Medea, Dessa were the guards and were all full adult warriors and usually worked as guards under Eponin and Solari who was back in the village holding everything down in the village while Eponin was running this little errand.

I was sitting at breakfast, eating and drinking my milk. When my mother speaks. "Alexandra."

"Yes, Mama."

"Look at me please." I do. She gives no indication why she wanted to speak to me.

"You know I don't have to eat, I share breakfast with you because I want to spend time with you, and I'd like to actually have a conversation instead of watch you shovel food into your mouth, at an alarming rate. If you don't slow down you're going to choke. You're not a full god, Moon Beam you could still die, I would be really embarrassing if you die of lack of table manners."

The next few days went quickly, and Xena and her contingent arrived at the cave a few hours before they left their camp, which was a half a candle mark after dawn. They parked the wagon, and left Eve with Dessa, the others went inside, they decided to take the shackles and weapons, the dinars, the Wine, Port, Ale, and Cider, Parchment, Ink, Quills, firs, linen, silk, wool, and spices, but destroy the torture devices.

"You were another person weren't you Xena?" Eponin asked her friend.

"I was. A darker person, I wanted power, after Cortese and my mother rejecting me, I felt helpless, and I never wanted to feel helpless again, so I sought power, it was a power that brought me down a darker and darker path. It was a long road to the light, Eponin, Gabrielle was just the one to finally bring me to the light, but there was a lot of stops along the way, and a lot of people, that had me asking the right questions, so that Gabrielle could have affected me the way she did, because when I was destroyer of nations, she wouldn't have."

After they destroyed the torture devices, they packed up the wagon, and set up camp, there was no sense going anywhere the cave was the perfect place to camp.

Meanwhile later in the morning, Mara and her horse Gray reached Cyrene's Inn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexandra, Three-Fourths Goddess.**

 **Chapter three:**

 **N/A: Still don't own anything but my OCs, and My own twisted ideas. I still like happy endings, and am messing with Xena/Herc-verse, History, and Mythology.**

Xena's group and Mara that Junior Warrior have been gone three and half days, and other than noticing their absence not much has changed. I'm sitting in the dining hut. Having lunch with my friends, its wild Boar Stew with onions, carrots, and turnips. It's always Stew, I don't think Analia knows how to make anything else. I have so many recipes from the future, I could show her, that we eat at home, but Mama won't let me show her.

Xena sighed, they were stopped on the road, and Xena was rocking a shrieking Eve. Eve was cutting her first tooth, as of this morning, her gums were enflamed, and she had a fever. She didn't expect this for another month. She decided to breast feed to comfort her daughter. Even if she tried to chew on her.

Mara tied her horse to a post, and grabbed her satchel she packed light, like most amazons, and walked toward the inn. A handsome man, with short black hair, about her Mother's age, holding a hammer and nails approached her.

, "Can I help you?" He said.

"I'm Mara of the Telaquire Amazon Tribe, I have letters from Xena, Warrior Princess and Queen Gabrielle, for Cyrene of Amphipolis."

He nodded. "I'm Toris, Xena's older brother." They Held each other's forearms. "My Mother is at the Market. Stable your Horse, and I'll get you something to eat, she hasn't made noon meal yet, but there's some stew left over from last night, or some Porridge from this morning, or I'll just set some bread, meat and cheese."

Her Stomach growled. "I skipped morning meal I wanted to get here and I was so close, so a hot meal sounds good, if your mother's stew anything like my Mom's, it reheats really well."

He smiled. "It does, barns to the right. Go ahead."

By the time he had reheated the stew, Mara was inside the inn, with her satchel and her saddle bags, he handed her the bowl. She sat down gratefully. And began eating.

"Would you like some Wine, or cider?"

Amazons couldn't drink Ale, or Port until they were 18, at least they weren't supposed to, but like teenagers everywhere across the world, and across time they did things they weren't supposed to, even if they were allowed to drink cider at 16, and wine at 15, just like 15 year olds drank cider and 12 and 13 year olds drink wine. And while most Greeks watered down their wine, so it was mostly like fruit juice, Amazons didn't. But Mara was on a mission she couldn't drink, it was the rules. Adult Amazons were allowed to drink as long as they didn't become impaired, but underage Amazons weren't allowed to have any alcohol on missions, they didn't trust their judgment. Undercover missions being the exception, "Do you have fruit juice, or sweet cider?"

"Of course." He went to get her a tankard of sweet cider. And set it down next to her. Just as she was finishing her Stew Cyrene entered laden with packages.

"Here, Mother let me take those. Are you sure we can afford this?"

"It helps that I have help, and Gabrielle taught me some of her tricks last time she was here, I paid dinars less than what they asked for everything, I made the fishwife cry, she's such a loudmouth pain the bottom, and charges way too much it was nice to get a decent price for once."

"Mother this is Mara, she's from Gabrielle's tribe, she brought you letters, from Gabrielle, and Xena."

Mara was standing now. "Cyrene….I'm here on Behalf of Queen Gabrielle of the Telaquire Amazon tribe, and her betrothed Xena Warrior Princess."

Toris had left the room with the packages.

"Sit down, dear and finish your meal, the letters can wait." Mara sat down. "Now before we get to the letters are my girls safe."

"Well, I don't know everything, but I know the Gods aren't after them anymore. And they're getting bonded….everything else I know is rumors. I doubt you want to hear those."

"I don't." Mare finished her meal. And gave the two letters to Cyrene.

Cyrene opened Xena's first.

 **Dear Mother. We are safe. Artemis 10 year old daughter Alexandra came from over 2,000 years in the future, and since her grandfather is a descendent of Eve and her grandmother is Athena, the Gods realized how insane they were being, Alexandra explained it was a self-fulfilling prophecy and was only coming true because they made it come true by playing into it. Gabrielle and I are going to bonded on the full moon right before the Summer Solstice, I will be initiated into the tribe a full warrior, and Gabrielle's Wife and Consort, Gabrielle is going to adopt Eve as if she was born to her, and she is going to become Queen full time we're going to live here. Gabrielle is also Pregnant, a gift from Artemis. The baby is half me and half Gabrielle, she will give the new baby her rite of caste, so that Eve can concentrate on her destiny. We would really like you to come. Xena.**

Then Cyrene opened Gabrielle's Letter.

 **Dear Mom, Xena and I are no longer in danger as I'm sure you heard from Xena, I'm also pregnant and I'm going to be a full time Queen, with one baby and one on the way it's time we settled down in one place. And if I'm going to settle down in one place, I have an obligation to the Telaquire nation. I have something to tell you Mom and I'm not sure how you're going to take it. There is Young warrior who just became a full warrior, she just turned 18 seasons her name is Kairos, she is Lyceus daughter, and her mother Irene was his lover shortly before he died. Irene's mother was an Amazon who married a man, but when Cortese came, and her husband was killed, she and Irene moved to the village. She died a few years later for a fever. Xena doesn't know yet. Also your cousin Elorah, the former Weapon's Master, wants to talk to you. Xena doesn't know your Grandmother was an Amazon. Or that she and Eponin are first cousins twice removed. I need to tell her it will affect the ceremony for one, and second she had a right to know. We want you to come to the ceremony, because we want you here, but you have some things that need to be settled, sooner rather than later. Gabrielle.**

 **A/N: A little Math if you please. The Cortese Battle was 19 years ago, and Xena is 34, Lyceus would have been 33 and conceived Kairos when he was 14, 19 years earlier. Toris was 17, at the time and is 36 now. Gabrielle would be 22 or 23 now.**

Cyrene was shocked Lyceus had a child he had only been 14 when he died. He hoped the woman wasn't older and took advantage, Irene she remembers her. Irene, her mother Aura, and her father Markus. She was the same age as Lyceus. She knew she should have talked to Lyceus about men and woman instead of letting Toris do it. But the talk with Toris had bene so awkward and uncomfortable, for both of them bordering on downright painful. She was going of course, and she was staying there, she was going to claim her place in the tribe. She was turning the Inn over to Toris.

"Mara, I need to make Preparations if I have grandchildren living in that village, I want to watch them grow up. So I'm moving there, I need to turn the inn over to my son."

Toris came into the room "You are?"

"If you run my inn into the ground, or ruin it in any way, the tanning I gave you when you kicked over that latrine will look like a single light swat."

He cringed. "Mom, I'm nearing forty don't you think I'm a little old to be spanked."

"You're never too old to get a good dose of my Wooden Spoon, Toris." She went to make plans.

In the Temple I was finally finished with the Owl House I had made for Cordelia. Mama had insisted I make it myself. I made it look like another branch even though it's much larger it just appears to look that way and attached into the Apple tree outside between the Dog house and my window. It's designed to keep her warm in the winter, and cool in the summer, and collect rain water for drinking water. I guess really do have Athena in me. As I was climbing down and got down to the ground. Yaya appeared.

"Very good, Moon Beam." "Unless someone has spent a great deal of time climbing or staring at this tree will know any difference.'

"Yaya, What are you doing here?"

"That's a fine way to greet your grandmother, Moon Beam."

"Hi Yaya, how are you." I gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek."

"Better." She gave me a light swat on the rear. "I see you completed a home for Cordelia, and made a home for her I would be proud of. You used what you inherited from me and you're Mother. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Yaya." I said. "Can I ask you a question Why are you not the Goddess of Knowledge, instead of Wisdom, It seems you're knowledgeable and Intelligent, than you are wise."

"The words used to be Interchangeable with no difference in meaning. And I'm sure you didn't mean to be rude."

"I saw the beauty Contest Episode of Hercules, and you fell for a self-fulfilling Prophecy. I don't mean to be rude just truthful, and I want to know."

Yaya chuckled. "I suppose you're right, You know any other grandmother would turn you over their knee for that kind of question but I want you to be inquisitive, Athena, Aphrodite and I were just playing with Iolous because we were bored we weren't really fighting over who was the prettiest. I'm not that vain. Neither is your mother, and Aphrodite is too secure in her belief that she's the most beautiful to agree to a contest for real. I'm not surprised when they wrote it into that TV Show of yours they twisted it."

"It was made primarily for teenage boys. Xena's show was for both Teenage girls and boys, for girls it had strong women and for boys it had women in skimpy outfits, violence, and lesbian subtext."

"What do you know about Lesbian subtext?"

"If My memories weren't so fuzzy I could tell you a lot about it."

"You're homosexual?"

"No I or rather big me never made a distinction between genders, for my lovers, it's the person not whether their sexual organs dangle or not. At least I think they were lovers, all the good parts have been edited out."

"Most Greeks think the same way, but believe marriage should only be between a man and a woman Amazons being the exception."

"Most women in point in time are treated like property, to be fought for and won, or bought and sold, even the goddesses in the mythology." I said.

"To be fair the Mortals added their own unique spin to the truth there, Moon Beam."

"Good to know."

Yaya chuckles.

Everyone on the road was relieved Eve was asleep, and they were able to move on for a while, only one of the guards Dessa had any experience with children, she had a 2 year old with her bond-mate and wife Daria the assistant Head of the stables, and Horseback riding teacher. They were making very nice headway, when they came across a group of men, well calling them men was generous blocking the road.

"We'll take your money, your horses, your goods, and your beautiful selves in that order!" The tallest one said. The Warriors had to keep themselves from rolling their eyes, and snickering.

"So do we attack them Weapons Master?" Dessa said "they're no older than our youngest junior warriors, what they really need is a good thrashing from their fathers for doing this not a sword wound."

"Disarm only, we'll take them back to their fathers." Eponin said. They disarmed the boys, and after a bit of an argument took them back to their fathers, who were furious with them their little village couldn't afford to lose travelers spending their money. They were offered a free night in their inn but they decided they had a ways to go before they stopped for the night. But Xena did buy some rags, and some herbs to mix with water, and soak the rags in for Eve to teeth on, she was whimpering again. She never realized how much she relied on Gabrielle.

Mara was helping Cyrene prepare for her departure, helping her pack and get the Inn in order. She helped her buy a cart and horse, because she knew how, her mother taught her, but Cyrene sure knew how to bargain. She got the horse, cart and leads for a combined 90 dinars, that's nothing, well not nothing it's a really good price. The Horse was a 5 year old tan horse named with a brown mane, answering to Apollo, they had named him after the Sun God. She thought her cousins the twins would get a kick out of that. They were his daughters, even if they never met him.

Meanwhile in the village, Artemis had arranged for that meeting to take place, and was informing Lyra. Since hunting was really only done at dusk and dawn, she was checking the snaring she set this morning, she caught some rabbits and birds, this would be noon meal. She would set some out in the afternoon and that would be evening meal. She didn't have time to go out and hunt for big game every day. But Atalia, often brought in game with the hunting classes, she took out. But soon they'd be going on a big trip to provide for the solstice, and the bonding/adoption ceremony. .

"Hello, Lyra." Artemis talked softly. As her Hunter was butchering some Rabbits.

"Hello, Lady Artemis."

"Just Artemis is fine, my brother would like to meet his daughters. I have agreed to house the meeting in my temple. Is tonight for evening meal agreeable for you?"

"Of course." She said. "Does he want to just meet me and the girls, or my sister, Helena, and my nieces Mara and Ella? My niece Mara is away right now, on a Mission for the Queen."

"I know." She didn't really know everything like Mortals thought but she did listen to the gossip, in the village. "And just you and your girls, and no need to bring any offerings you are my guests. You're also family."

Lyra smiled. And went back to work. It was always interesting being an Amazon.

I was walking home from school to the stables where out Horseback riding lesson was. Mama had moved my mount from our barn to the stables this morning so I could use my own horse, girls who had their own horses were expected to use them for Horseback riding lessons. First we were shown how to take care of them.

"That's very good, Ella, Alexandra, Sandra." Daria said.

"It's part of my chores." I said.

"Mine too." Ella said. Sandra just Nodded.

Ella smiled. "What's your horse's name?"

"Eos. Because she's gray like the dawn. She was a gift from Mama, but I only know the basics of riding just know how to stop and go faster, and to let go of the reins if the horse spooks, and I'm pretty clumsy at getting on and off."

Daria spoke "That's about what most of these girls except Ella Knows, Ella could probably teach this class. The nursery teaches about horses and the 7-9 year olds, have classes with Helena once a week. So don't feel as if you're behind. Now I want everyone to saddle ready their horses, we're just going to go for a quick ride around the village, and then we're going to brush them out and feed and water our mounts, and then you can go. Alexandra your mother has decided that she will transport your horse back and forth, so you go ahead and brush her out, and feed her at the end of the class."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said.

Cyrene and Mara were going to head out first thing in the morning since it was so late in the day, and they were enjoying a late lunch. The door opened. A Young Woman carrying a Satchel and a two year old entered.

"Hello, is Cyrene here or Xena maybe?'

"I'm Cyrene but I just turned the inn over to my son, I'm leaving town, and Xena's a few days from here."

"I'm Tara, a friend of Xena and Gabrielle's, they helped me once or twice, and helped me become the woman I am today. They said if I ever needed help and didn't know where to find them to come here."

"Who's this?"

"My son Andros."

"Why come here?"

"I had to leave my village, they barely tolerated and only because of my husband and father in law, my father-in-law died last and my husband three moons ago. Their attitudes about I can handle but I didn't want my son to grow up with that kind of hatred directed toward him so we left. I wasn't sure what to do. I've been out of the traveling life for a long time, and I don't know where to go."

"We'll talk to Toris, Dear." They did and he agreed to let her stay, and work for both room and board for both her and her son, as well as 5 dinars a week, and any tips she received.

I was dressed in a leather skirt, top, and boots, and my hair was done in its usual bun, with my hair sticks in it. I was setting the table. My iHome which was charmed to use celestial magic to play rather than electricity was playing George Gershwin. Which my Mama had a certain affinity for. Mama had made, Roasted Boar with Onion, and mushroom gravy and cut up roasted potatoes, turnips & carrots, fresh rolls, She had really outdid herself adapting future recipes to this time. Of course the rolls will be uses as a spoon, and a fork, and the meat will be precut before it's put on the table. It's why stew is the most common thing served, at meal times in the dining hut. Cooking utensils exist but eating ones don't really. Apparently the Gods have them though because Mama has a full set of forks, knives, spoons. For cooking, eating and serving. But she won't want to make her guests on comfortable so she won't use them.

I heard some music, and I turned, a God who was obviously Apollo was there, he was wearing Armor he smelled like a Sunny day.

"You must be Uncle Apollo.' I said.

"Yes, Alexandra, it's nice to meet you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Did you really curse Cassandra because she wouldn't have sex with you?"

He was taken back. "You're definitely, related to me and Athena." He chuckled. "No, every true Seer, or prophet, has some downside to their gift that was hers. But Mortals need explanations for things. And many fear us, and make us out to be unforgiving, selfish and dangerous. And Many of us are, Ares for example, Hera, and I admit most of don't look out for the people we're supposed to be protecting as much as we should be. And mortals have rough lives here."

"I noticed. Can we make it better?"

"You could. Hercules is."

"How many kids do you actually have?" I asked.

"Well, the twins, and Asclepius, Troilus, and Aristaeus, Cephisso, Apollonis, and Borysthenis, but I have a lot of granddaughters, and grandsons, as well, and of course there's a lot nieces, nephews and cousins."

"Well, our family is quite large, and in charge, and slightly crazy."

"Nothing slight about it, Alexandra, our family is madder than an old tanner."

 **A/N: Tanning like Hat Making in the old days used Mercury Which is toxic and effects cognitive function, and mental health when exposed to large amounts over time, which is what caused the tanners and hatters who worked for years to go mad. Which is where the saying Mad as a Hatter came from.**

"In my time they would have said Bat shit crazy."

"colorful turn of phrase."

The bell outside the door rang, and I went to answer the door. Lux came with me. Lyra was beautiful with Strawberry blonde hair.

"Please come inside…..Mama is carving the roast boar, and Uncle Apollo is in the Parlor…." I lead them into Parlor."

"Lyra. You're looking Well…"

"I still have the bow you gave me, Apollo, it was a must thoughtful gift." She said.

"I cared for you, Lyra I did, but You were Mortal, I couldn't make a life with you and you were an Amazon…I couldn't even make you a consort, My sister would have killed me."

She nodded. "I know.'

Mama came in. "The food is ready…"

Everyone came into the kitchen, to eat. Mama served. "This is Delicious, Arte." Apollo said.

"Thank you, it's a recipe My future self send me back I just adapted it."

I thought about something. "Mama, can we give, Corrine and Danae, puppies?"

She smiled. Lyra asked Puppies. "My hounds are pregnant, It's a good idea, but I think I should give her grown dogs, instead, I'm going to give each twin, a hound for protection, my I'm sure you'll agree you don't want to wait, so I have female named Snow, and a male named Shadow from the same litter, born about three years ago, Snow is white and Shadow is a dark grey color. That's only if Lyra accepts."

"Of course, My lady." She said.

"Just Artemis remember, Shadow will go to Danae, and Snow will go to Corrine."

Apollo nodded. "Thank you, sister. Not to be outdone. I have a Lyre, and pan flute, for Danae, and a Bow and Never ending Quiver for all three girls."

"Three?" I asked.

"You too, niece. What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't bring presents when I visit."

I laughed. Mama brought Shadow and Snow here, and she gave both to their respective owners, of course snow as a name didn't have the same meaning as if did in my time since there's no snow white, but Mama just uses descriptors, to describe her hounds. When she isn't using letters. the visit ended and everyone went home, we cleaned up, and I was sent to wash up, and get ready for bed.

That Night, Xena and her group set up camp, and Xena had mixed up some herbs that had helped Eve Sleep, everyone else was just enjoying Dessa's cooking she was a fair hand at cooking on the road. She wasn't Gabrielle, by any means, but She wouldn't make it poison and inedible like most of them would. Eponin could make okay road food, hearty meals, that would feed everyone in the group, but they lacked taste, so Dessa was elected. And Xena could cook she fed herself for years before Gabrielle, so she doesn't know why she suddenly had a reputation as someone who could burn water, and screw up bread and cheese.

Early the next morning, Artemis was listening at her temple someone was praying to her, she went invisible and went to listen. It was Elorah the former weapons master, and Eponin mother, and Cyrene, Xena's Mother's cousin.

"Lady Artemis, please could you see fit to give me grandchildren. I'm not getting any younger, and my bones they ache. I want to see grandchildren before I die."

Artemis smiled. She had a plan.

Mara and Cyrene. Were finally on the road. And had made progress over the last two hours. In the opposite direction Xena's group was making more progress.

It was Lunch in the Amazon village, Wild Bird, and rabbit stew, with assorted vegetables. We had hunting class after lunch. I was looking forward to it. Mama said I would have a natural affinity to it. And when it came to archery so would the twins. Mama was out of the village for the day she had business to attend to. She'd be back by dinner.

Artemis knocked on her half-brother's door, and Hercules opened the door.

"Artemis what are you doing here? And Why did you knock?"

"Some things my future-self told me you need to know, Hercules. Please can I come in." He nodded.

"Please sit down."

'You get another chance with Serena, with her reincarnated Soul, and you have three children with her, but you're made mortal, and become very ill, almost die, but 17 years later, you're healthy and still alive, the process of becoming Mortal almost killed you and it was the deal you struck to get Sam, Serena's new life, back and allow her to live a full lifetime, when you found her again."

He nodded. "But I'm happy with her I have three children, I'm alive, she's alive and we're still together?"

"Yes…..."

"Then that's all that matters." He said smiling. "How long, do I have to wait?"

"Over 2,000 years, I'm Sorry Hercules."

"No, It gives me Hope, thank you for telling me Artemis."

At hunting class we were standing in front of Atalia, and were learning how to shoot at rabbits, this I already knew. So did the twins, but the others didn't really, but she was instructing us in the woods, and the twins and I kept getting rabbits, and the others kept missing, eventually getting some. Then it was time to learn to clean, and butcher the rabbits. And what we can do with the fur. And other parts. There were 20 rabbits in total, we took them to the kitchens and took the fur to the tailor's hut. Then we were sent to clean up.

The next day and half went by quickly, and Xena and her group showed up around Noon. The items began finding their way to the proper places, but not before, Gabrielle picked out a pair of Sais for herself, and a New Staff, just in case. Xena and Gabrielle picked out some Dinars for themselves, and some Wine, and Cider for their home, a good portion of Ink, Quills, and parchment, some firs, and other things, with the rest going to the village.

Gabrielle and Xena were setting the things up in their hut. "and she finally cut her tooth about an hour before we got the village."

"Gods, Xena that sounds awful."

"No one said being a mother was easy, but it's the hardest job, you can't ever live without My mother always said."

"My mother didn't. I always got the impression she didn't like me., My father did at times but it wasn't a warm relationship."

Changing the subject. "Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?"

"Of Been thinking of that, Diana, since Artemis provided us with her, unless you want a different name?"

Xena smiled. "No Diana is perfect."

Meanwhile The Weapons Master and the regent were having their own reunion. In the Queen's official hut. Which was very naughty, and dangerous since there was no lock, but the weapons hut was currently crawling with people counting weapons and Ephiny couldn't currently leave her post. Artemis stood there, and gifted them with twin girls, and with help from Apollo, one would be a great warrior, but the other would be a great Seer. She chose to make the Weapons Master Pregnant.

Meanwhile another few days passed, and Cyrene and Mara arrived, a few hours after noon, one cloudy day. Xena was summoned and Gabrielle came with her.

"Mother, why did you bring so much stuff?" Xena said.

"My grandmother was a member of this tribe, making me a rightful member. With My grandchildren here, I'm taking my rightful place here."

Ephiny nodded. "Of course Cyrene, there's actually a hut for the mother's the Queen, you can move in right away. And Mara, can stable your horse, and store your cart."

"The tribe can have my cart, but I'm keeping my horse his name is Apollo, Mara was kind enough to help me buy him though I bargained for him, and got a good price."

Gabrielle smiled. "Good for you."

Soon Cyrene was moved into the Mother of the Queen Hut. Which if it was a Modern New York city apartment would be called a 1 ½ bedroom, even if it didn't have toilets, but it did have a small kitchen, and a small bathing room. so did The Queen and Regent's Hut. Cyrene tried to think what Lyceus memento to give her granddaughter.

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

**Alexandra, Three-Fourths Goddess.**

 **Chapter four**

 **Author's Note: Previous chapter warnings hold true.**

I've been here a couple weeks, Eponin still hasn't realized she's pregnant, Irene, and Kairos, eat at Gabrielle's table now. According to Mama because Kairos is Xena's late brother Lyceus daughter who he conceived at 14, during a time of war. But now was it was time for the ceremonies, Because Xena's Mom's a member of tribe already, the ceremony will go differently. She will swear her allegiance to Gabrielle and the tribe, but she will not need to be initiated since she is already technically a member. Mama and I were there dressed in our finest leathers. I had my boot daggers, throwing stars, and Yo-Yos, and my staff was at home. I had plenty of other weapons. The party went off without a hitch. We were into Hekatombaion. I was registering how hot it was, but it didn't seem to be bothering me, which I should have felt was strange but somehow I didn't. The Puppies were born now, but they needed to be with their mothers for 6 weeks before we could give them to people. It was now the Middle of Hekatombaion the July August month, in six weeks it would be the start of Boedromian the September October month, at the end of Boedromian was the Autumnal Equinox, and the start of autumn, as for the puppies. I've already named them all, either after physical attributes, or after relatives on Mom's side. There are a total of 15 puppies, 8 girls, and 7 boys. I had also mastered teleporting.

Eponin was really worried she was gaining weight and kept vomiting, she'd almost think she was pregnant, but she hadn't been with any men.

"You are Pregnant." Lady Artemis appeared. "Two girls. One will look like you, the other Ephiny the one who looks like Ephiny will be Seer, and the one like you a Great Warrior. Your Mother prayed for grandchildren, but the truth is, Xena and Gabrielle's second born, needs friends to support her when she ascends the throne."

"What will be her curse, every seer has one?"

"Her visions will come with pain and will be draining. And she will need to rest afterward. It will not be debilitating other than needing a small nap, and it will not put her in danger, or be life threatening, it will be a steady lifelong ailment, no better or no worse over time, but it will happen every time."

Eponin sighed. "I suppose that could be worse, but it is a definite disadvantage. I need to tell Ephiny…."

Meanwhile while this had been going on I teleported from my room, to the breakfast table after cleaning myself and redressing after chores. My Mom was not there, but the usual breakfast fair was, and I dug in. I washed the dishes and left those in drying in the rack Mama built to mimic the ones in the future. Then I and Lux walked to school. We met the twins, Shadow, and Snow outside, Addie met us.

"It's unfair that all of you have one of those and I don't."

"Mama already agreed to give you one, once their weened in 6 weeks. But you'll have to train them. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter. Me and My Aunt Violet can train her."

"The Outer Border guard."

"Night Captain thank you very much." She teased. "But even though she has a horrible schedule she always has time for me. She was almost an animal healer, but she really can't stand shoveling Horse Shit."

I shrugged. "Makes sense to me."

The twins nodded. I added. "So, Boy or girl."

"I guess, I'd want a boy."

"I think I have just the dog for you. His name is Bear."

"Sounds Good."

"I'm giving Evie a puppy too, Golden haired Puppy named Lyric. But mostly we're training them for elderly and disabled Amazons, I know they're not that many who are to the point where they'd need a companion dog, but there are other tribes.

Back in Amphipolis, Toris managing of the inn was going well, Tara was a breath of fresh air, and her son was adorable. She had learned the art of bargaining from Gabrielle, as well as the art of cooking from her father in law. It was nice to have someone to talk to, besides the guests.

Xena and Gabrielle have begun teaching Eve baby signs, and she is recognizing more and more. Moving, she rolled around for about a week, before moving to Crawling, and grabbing at small finger foods, and toys. Gabrielle's about a month six weeks pregnant and hadn't started showing yet. But was sick, and a whole of not hungry, it was disturbing to a lot of people, It was the beginning of Skirophorion, the last month of spring and the last month of the year, when she was impregnated and it's the middle of Hekatombaion, the first month of the year and the first Month of Summer. She doesn't like being pregnant in summer that's for sure, she's uncomfortable all the time, but at least when she gets to the late stage of her pregnancy it will be late winter, and then spring. Then Diana will be born. A month later, the twins will be born. Xena and Gabrielle are ready for the day and about to go to the Dining Hut, when there's a knock at the door.

"Yes." It was Mara. It was her turn to be messenger this week.

"Excuse me, My Queen there's a Glyphara, and Darnell, here to see you."

Gabrielle sighed. "Word gets around, let's see what they want."

"They met with the two, in the Queen's hut, Darnell was holding a Squirming 9 month old girl who looked a lot like Gabrielle's sister Lila. "Hello, Princess, Xena."

"It's Queen Gabrielle, now what we do for you?"

"It's what we can do for you, we were in Potidaea and ran into a local woman named Lila, her husband Lector was in debt, and owned money to some dangerous people, she felt she was in danger, but she felt couldn't leave, but she knew your tribe would take her daughter in,

By the afternoon, the truth as well as rumors about what was going on was circulating around the village. Being the daughters of Apollo the twins could tell what was the truth, so that gave me an idea, she teleported to Potidaea, and into Gabrielle's sister's Hut.

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm Artemis daughter Alexandra, look, I didn't exactly get permission to be here, I'm here to take you to Gabrielle, grab on." She does and I teleported her in front of Gabrielle in the Queen's Hut. She collapsed, Ephiny caught her.

Gabrielle shouted out. "Lila, is she alright?"

Ephiny nodded. "Just in shock, but I'll take her to the healer's anyway." She carried her away"

Xena cleared her throat. "What were you doing Young girl, you know you aren't supposed to leave the village without an adult, or without your mother's permission, and Lila had dangerous men after her and her husband you could have been hurt?"

Mama's voice suddenly appeared, as did the firm hand on my shoulder. "I'll take it from here Xena, this is a talk I need to have with my daughter in private. I'll be taking her home, and she'll be apologizing to Atalia tomorrow for missing her afternoon hunting class, and will submit to any punishment she wishes to mete out for the offense."

"But….." I was about to say.

"Alexandra…..' She said and we teleported back to the living room/parlor, in our private living quarters. "Alexandra, you're not a full God yet, you could have gotten seriously wounded, or worse killed. So even though I'm proud of you for putting yourself above someone in need you have to be punished."

"How?"

"How would future me would have handled it?"

"If I put myself in danger? Hand spanking, followed by one lick for every year of my life, with a hair brush or a wooden spoon, all bare bottomed. The few times it happened it made an impression, and she usually threw in an essay about how the absolute worst of whatever it was I did could have turned out."

"Then that's what's you're going to get." She made a straight back wooden chair appear in the middle of the room, and a thick wooden hard back brush appear in her hand. "Lower your leggings and under things, Alexandra.'

"Mama….."

"If you make me do it for you, it'll add to your punishment."

In the infirmary, Melinda was looking at Lila. "You're fine, Lila, and so is Sarah." After the infirmary, they finding a hut for Lila and Sarah.

I was sitting at the kitchen table who's padded leather chairs were doing nothing for my throbbing bottom. At least I was ten, the last time Diana had paddled me I was 19, and had gotten drunk off my ass at a college party when there was a series of drugged date rapes going on at Columbia. So not only did I have a hangover, and a beyond sore ass, I had to explain how my pseudo-Mom spanked me like a little kid to my roommate, luckily she was from Alabama and understood perfectly well, a parent taking a hairbrush to your butt for doing something stupid.

"Better get back to that essay, Moon Beam."

"I never should have mentioned it." I grumped

"You mentioned it because it would have been a lie of omission and if I would have found out, you would have gotten another paddling for lying. Amazons take lying very seriously Alexandra, and so do I."

"I know, Diana went total ape shit the few times I lied. Not that she lost control, but the punishments were pretty severe, Those were the worst spankings I got, until I was 19, and I got completely falling down drunk in an area where someone was drugging and raping women my age."

"Sounds like you deserved those punishments, Alexandra." My Mother said. "Write….."

She kissed me on the top of the head. I wondered how she would know if I lied. She called back. "I would know."

I completed the essay before bed.

The next day before class, my friends' wanted to see the damage to my backside, I didn't have to tell them I'd gotten spanked they just knew. I shrugged, and undid my leggings, and pulled down my underpants, and showed them there were was some bruising, and it was still pink, but otherwise it was fine. Diana couldn't bruise me in the past, or if she didn't I didn't know about it, I always felt better by morning no matter what she did to me, in a city like New York city, a upper middle class white girl, with bruises was going to get priority. So I never had bruises for teachers, classmates or coaches to see.

"Nice." Corrine said.

"You're lucky you aren't older, Amazon Law allows Junior Warriors to be punished with a strap." Addie said. "And Adult Amazons who commit larger offenses that are aren't big enough to deserve death or exile to be punished with a stripped arrow shaft."

"Well, we're lucky we're all still children then." I said pulling up my leggings and underwear. I was an adult once, girls, and there were times I missed being a kid, I didn't appreciate being a kid the first time around. There's a song from my time called you're going to miss this, it's all about how this time right here, you're going to miss it when it's gone, don't go wishing it away, because all too soon you'll be grown, and missing it."

Kalidas's voice made us jump. "She's right." We turned to see her." You should enjoy being children for as long as you can. I'm going to ring the bell any minute."

Meanwhile, The Queen, Consort, Regent, and weapons Master were seeing to it that a lovely 2 sleeping room hut was decorated, even if Alexandra would class it as 1 ½ bedroom. It was a cute little hut and perfect for her and Sarah. When asked when she wanted to do to contribute she asked to work with the tailor. Since she took in clothes back home. She didn't want to cook, she was good at it, but it wasn't her passion and as good as she was at farming she didn't want to be stuck doing that, again.

"Leda's never had an assistant before, I'm sure she'll be pleased." Eponin said. "She always complains everyone else gets help but her."

"Gabrielle, those men they would have let us keep the farm but would have taken everything else we owned and I'm pretty sure they were going to kill Lector, and take it out of me in trade as payment, it's why I send Sarah to you in case they wanted to sell her, My husband is most likely dead and our farm ransacked."

Xena nodded. "Most likely…."

Eponin spoke. "You'll have to go through some weapons and hunting classes, just enough so we know you can take care of yourself should the need arise."

'I need to thank that girl, Alexandra." Lila said.

Artemis appeared.

"I'm sure she'd like that, knowing her actions weren't for nothing seeing as last night she paid for putting herself in danger." the adults nodded solemnly.

"Is she okay?" Lila asked.

"She's fine, I just gave her a hand spanking, and then finished up with my hair brush no worse than most of the mothers in the village have done."

Eponin rubbed her behind. "I remember."

We were in weapons class, the combinations we were being taught were getting more intricate.

After weapons training, my friends and I went to the temple, there was small pond out back and we sat around it. I got the fishing gear and we all started fishing, Lara one of the border guards, started yelling.

"What are you girls doing, this is the temple's pond, that's Artemis' pond, you can't be fishing in it, I ought to switch all of you right here."

"I said they could." I said.

"And who are you to say so, kid." She said.

Mama appeared and put her hand on my shoulder. "My daughter, not only that it is forbidden to switch any child under the age of 18, Lara."

The woman seemed to shrink. "Lady Artemis I meant no disrespect I was trying to respect you really."

"You were using my name to bully children, Lara. Including my child, even if they had been rule breakers, there was a gentler way to tell them they're only children."

"What are you going to do to her Mama?" I asked her. "I know about the stories of you turning people into things." Lara paled.

"I'm not going to turn her into anything, I'm going to take her to Gabrielle and Ephiny. You girls stay here and fish, see if you catch enough for dinner."

"Yes, Mama."

She left me took Lara's shoulder and teleported away. Addie shrugged. "Weather's beautiful. Warm and sunny, the fish are biting, might as well do as she says."

We all nodded.

In the Queen's Hut, Ephiny and Gabrielle were going over some figures when Artemis appeared with a new Full Warrior Lara. Who had an attitude problem, She was a border guard and Nicerata, head of the Border guards had already mentioned how she wanted to knock some sense into her, but she it wouldn't help in the long run, if it did all the stubborn and close minded Amazons would be less of a problem.

Ephiny sighed. "Lady Artemis, what did she do?"

"She came upon my daughter, and her friends fishing in my pond, and threatened to switch them. She was downright mean spirited to them, when any other Amazon would have gently but firmly explained that Artemis pond was off limited and only swatted them if they didn't comply. Even if they did have permission to be there, let's assume for the sake of argument they didn't. There needs to be Consequences Gabrielle if she isn't punished sufficiently, she's going to spend the rest of her life as a Goat."

Lara paled again. Ephiny died. Gabrielle nodded. "Until you're evaluated and it's decided if you can be put back in your position report to Analia, and Cyrene in the kitchens. Artemis do you find this satisfactory."

Artemis nodded. "I trust Cyrene to teach her to act like a decent human being and do things the correct way. "All the Adult Women in Cyrene and Elorah's family are trust worthy at that."

Eponin spoke. "Thank, Lady Artemis."

Xena was not in the room, she's been roped into teaching the 16 and 17 year olds to streamline their fighting. Eve and Sarah were making friends in the nursery school, and Lila was enjoying working with her boss Leda.

Back at the pond, I had caught three fish myself, while the twins had each caught two, but Addie had us all beat with four.

"How'd you catch so many?"

"Mom and Aunt Violet take me fishing whenever they have the time, it's something I'm good at. Of course we only started going when I was 8, so I'm not as good as my Mom or Aunt Violet."

"What does your Aunt Violet do?" I ask.

"She's the night Captain of the outer Border guards, under Nicerata, but like my Mom she's a great Fisherwoman, and she almost became an animal healer."

"Why'd she take Night captain, I'm guessing not many people wanted it?" I asked.

"Because she's way head everything weapons, defense, leadership, she's good with people, and she can take and give orders, and people will listen to her, but she's only 22, if she wanted to get a leadership position when she was only 21 it had to be a night position she won't be eligible for a day leadership position until she's at least 26 or 27, unless gets bonded and she or bondmate gets pregnant then they'll offer the option."

"Makes sense." I said. "Do you girls want to keep fishing?" I asked. "Because we can clean these and go swimming or we can go inside and get a snack, and play with a few of the toys, the rest of the mortals don't have access to, because I brought them back with me….."

"That's very generous of you, Moon beam." Mama appears. "But you have another candle mark until you have to do your chores, I'll help you clean your fish, and then provide you and your friends with a snack but then it best they go home."

"Yes, Mama."

"Of Course, Lady Artemis.' Addie said

"Yes, Aunt Arte." Corrine and Danae said at the same time it wasn't often they did the freaky twin thing. Mama led us into the kitchen, she helped us clean our fish and then put the filets in baskets, and put them aside, and then had us sit at the table.

"Your choices are Fruit juice and spice cake, or fruit Sorbet."

"Sorbet, trust me you want the Sorbet." They agreed and we were treated to local fruit Sorbet. Soon it was finished and my friends had to go home. I went and changed into my grubby clothes, and my spare boots, and first I fed Mama's Dogs, and the puppies I gave them fresh water. I went to the stables/barn and shoveled for the second time today, I brushed, fed, and watered the horses, and fed, watered, and milked the goats. And left water for the chickens, then I went inside, Mama told me to take a bath and then change into my pajamas, I chose the dancing bear pajamas, then I joined her at the dinner table filet of dish, with gravy I remembered from childhood, and roasted potatoes and carrots, fresh rolls, and fruit juice.

The next day it was pouring, it definitely would have had me complaining back in New York. But New Yorkers complain a lot about the weather in general, here they just make alternate plans and go with them. I woke up, did my chores as usual. Had my breakfast, My Mom insisted on Porridge today because of the chill in the air. At least it had fresh berries in it, and honey. I also got Hot chocolate with breakfast. I almost which I could share it with the tribe, but we shared it with the other gods, so they all have cacao and Coffee plants, and sugar cane. And several other foods, Mama had sent me with without me even knowing it. I went to Kalidas's class, Kalidas was teaching us the myth of Hades and Persephone.

I raised my hand. "Kalidas, I have something to say."

"Yes, Alexandra." She sighed.

"My mother actually told me Hades and Persephone were in love for a long time, and she ran away because it was the only way to get away from her controlling mother, and that the reason for winter was not because of Demeter' anger but because Persephone besides being Queen of the Underworld is the Goddess of Vegetation and everything dies when she's down there."

"See me after class, Alexandra." To Me, I just thought of all the teachers that said that, and Diana's reaction after my classmates had different reactions they felt bad, that usually meant a serious lecture or a more serious punishment than six licks with a paddle. Or she was bringing in your mother or guardian to deal with your behavior directly.

After class I looked at Kalidas. "You put me in an awkward position Alexandra, Any other student I would paddle for disrupting the class, but you only told the truth right?"

"Yes, Kalidas."

"We don't punish students or anyone for telling the truth here, being truthful is at the very core of our values, so, I'm giving you some lines, to be done by tomorrow, fill up this scroll." She hands it to me. "I'll be respectful when I tell the truth, and hand it in, in your neatest handwriting and have your mother sign the bottom, and I'll consider the matter closed."

I went to lunch and sat with my friends, Addie, Corrine, and Danae, the 11 and 12 year olds were sitting further down. It was Wild bird and Rabbit stew with Onions, carrots and turnips, probably gotten by one of the hunting classes

"So, what did Kalidas want?"

"I'm only in a little trouble since I was telling the truth, but I was disrespectful, I need to do a scroll and have Mama sign it, I'm not sure how Mama would react, Diana would probably sign me up for etiquette lessons which is a fate is worse than you can image. Some fancy stuck up woman in expensive clothes tells you how to behave, how to dress, how to dance, how to cross your legs, how to eat, so you'll fit in High Society, Is a really torturous punishment."

Addie nodded. "At least there are none of those classes here."

"True."

After lunch they tracked animals and each other with Atalia, then I decided it was best to go directly home. Mama was waiting for me. So was Elorah, the former Weapons' master.

"I spoke to your teacher Alexandra, she said you were disrespectful, because I always like to give you the benefit of the doubt, I'd like to believe that 2,000 years, and the society I raised you in was too different, and you didn't mean to be disrespectful you were unfamiliar with the customs."

"Some of it was that, some of it was I was answering as if I was still an adult, and not a child, adults don't like children, to answer them as if they're adults." I said with a shrug.

Mama laughed. "Well until further notice, instead of your afternoon chores, you'll be having lessons with Elorah."

"What about my chores?" I asked. Mama just answered they'd get done I keep forgetting she's a goddess. At least I didn't end up getting spanked or something. And etiquette classes for amazons aren't as bad as New York society ones. Even if Elorah can paddle and swat me when she wants. I wasn't learning anything I didn't already actually know, but with my attitude, I got a lot of swats.

Another Week passed the lessons with Elorah was over. I woke up like any day did my chores, and got ready for the day Mama checked on the puppies with me.

"You can give Lyric to Eve, but the other pups aren't ready yet." the puppies were finally ready to give out. Mom let me I brought the golden haired hound to Xena and Gabrielle's Hut and knocked. "Alexandra Come in…."

I did. "Hi, Xena." She swats me, as she closed the door. Then I remember, Gabrielle, Xena, and Cyrene were to be referred to as Aunt, I'm surprised she didn't make me call Elorah Aunt when she tutors me. "I mean Aunt Xena, this is Lyric, Eve's New Puppy. She's ready she had some initial training but the rest is up to you. We're still training some of these litters to go to the disabled and elderly Amazons of the tribe. And some of the younger Amazons who have a tendency to wander into trouble. Like Your Niece Kairos she has a tendency toward accident proneness….."

Xena nodded. "Her father was the same way." Xena remember fondly. "Gabrielle is just getting Eve dressed she'll be out in a minute."

I nodded. "Okay."

"How are you liking the village?"

"Good I made some friends, and I like school and other training."

"Good, how do you like living with a younger version of your Mother?"

"Well, when I was disrespectful in school she punished me the exact some way, she would have at home, She didn't even ask what She would have done like she when I went to get Lila."

"Well, when you went to get Lila you did something very dangerous she probably wanted another opinion, now put that pup down and let's see what she can do."

I put Lyric on the floor. Gabrielle who had a barely there baby bump and just looked like she had too much stew came out with Eve.

"What's this?"

"A gift from my mother, this is Lyric, she's one of her hounds, besides being a hunting dog, she'll live upwards of 30 years, she'll have a deep bond with Eve, be able to protect her from anything from Wild boars, and bandits to minotaur's, and will be able to adjust her strategy if the attacker is a five year old, she's also….." Lyric licks Eve on the face. "Very affectionate, and is smart enough to take orders."

Xena Nodded. "Thank You, Alexandra, and We'll thank your mother too."

Eve giggles. Gabrielle leans down. "Evie this is your Puppy Lyric."

"Ric…." Eve said.

I shrug. "Close enough, when I was little, and My Mama had me call her Diana I called her Di Di (Pronounced Die Die) anyway I should be getting to school. We're having a substitute today."

Gabrielle spoke. "Kalidas got caught in one of the 7 year old's traps and did something to her back, and sprained an ankle, she'll be okay, in a few days, unless the injury to her back is permanent, her sister Deitra, is running the class, she usually is the assistant archivist, she's not used to children so go easy on her." And with that I left for school, and met up with my friends.

END CHAPTER FOUR


End file.
